


A Cuban werewolf in space

by Tullooa



Series: Werewolf in space [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance, Discrimination, Galra Keith, Gay Keith, Gay Shiro, Gym rat shiro, Half vampire Keith, Howling, Keith knows first aid, Lunar Cycles, M/M, Moon, Multi, Spacedad Shiro, Werewolf Lance, bi lance, exercise freak shiro, i mean he lives in the dessert at the start of vld, vampire Keith’s dad, vampire keith, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tullooa/pseuds/Tullooa
Summary: Lance is a werewolf and Keith wants to look after his friend. The problem werewolves are judged badly by society.





	A Cuban werewolf in space

Lying on the floor shaking, was Lance. He was a werewolf, and now had to deal with an imposed lunar cycle. It was somehow worse than the one on earth. It didn't help that it was a full moon every night. He never had the courage to ask allura about it due to the debate on 'what to do with his kind'. Would they suppress his powers in some sort of implant like they did with vampires and force him to wear silver to prove he had it. Or would he be treat like a wolf, and have to live on a nature reserve. 

The moon had just set and he was holding in howling in pain as he was turning back to his normal state. The door opened as he nearly bit through his cheek. 

The door opened. 

Keith. 

Suddenly his 'rival' was face to face with him. And was bending down to see if he was alright. 

He heard the word "seizure" and saw his teammate push away stuff in his room so Lance had enough room. Then he sat near him noticing his eyes. 

"So you're a werewolf Lance." He closed the door knowingly. "That's why you have your hands over your mouth, right because transforming is so painful."

Lance looked shocked. He had never been treated humanely when someone discovered him. He was being treated like someone in pain, not like a beast. 

"It's okay the castle's soundproof, I would know. You can howl or whatever your holding in."

Lance slowly removed his arms before letting out a quite strangled howl. His voice cracking as it was becoming human again. Keith winced almost knowingly. 

"I'm gonna guess you want me to leave now. I'll see you soon."

Lance was left alone with the artificial lighting above. He sensed Keith's reaction being something other than disgust- acceptance and suddenly he realised how dangerous transforming every day like this was. He was fully transformed and decided to clean up. He showered, grabbed his impossibly comfortable dressing gown and started to moisturise. He was lucky today he only needed to shave stubble. And his arms/legs looked normal for a boy his age. He noticed however that his eyes were still a striking neon silver. He wore sunglasses to cover that up. 

He dressed in long sleeves and jeans to ease suspicion as to how he could grow thick body hair in under a day. Then opened the door to see Keith, he was curled up outside making sure he was okay. He must have fallen asleep. 

"Keith wake up, I'm okay."

"That's good we need to speak to Allura, now." 

"But what if-"

"Alteans probably don't even know. We could go to Shiro first if you're really scared."

"What would Shiro know? On earth I was on thin ice."

"Oh yeah. My dad who Shiro was quite good friends with was a vampire, technically the genes could still kick in but I doubt it."

"But the suppressors and you know-"

"My Dad tried to hide so he wasn't caught: he didn't have any supplements, he ate raw meat I think; he was a fireman, his kind was meant to be afraid of it; in the tests he'd go a few weeks without proper sources of blood, so any abnormal results could just be because he's unwell."

"That's actually quite smart."

"Yeah, Shiro knows about the whole Dad being a vampire thing."

"So you're human."

"I think so. So do you wanna speak to Shiro or Allura."

"Shiro, then wouldn't Coran be better."

"Okay."

So the two boys walked to the lounge and looked for their mentor. There he was sitting on the couch using the Altean version of a dumbbell. 

"Hey Shiro." Keith spoke casually flopping down on the couch. 

"Hey Keith, Lance are you okay?"

"Shiro, I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"It's really important to me and-"

"Spit it out lance, the build up will make it worse."

"I'm a werewolf, like you know. But don't judge me I'm sorry. The fake moon is affecting me I'm not normally like this."

"Oh okay, Adam had a similar problem. Not fake lunar cycle but he was offered to live on the lunar colony for work which was kind of impossible. You need it changed right. Speak to Coran."

"You mean. You were going to marry a werewolf and you were cool with that."

"He was my boyfriend for a long time so duh. Lance you need to speak to us. No one really cares if you're a werewolf but we care if you're in pain."

Coran walked into the room and was covered in oil and other substances. He had been working on the castle. 

Lance started to let out a cry as he became nervous. Shiro started to talk to the werewolf who was transforming through emotion. Keith on the other hand had started speaking to the ginger man. 

"Coran. Is there a setting for the lunar cycle?"

"Why yes but no one bothers to use it."

"Can you change it to every 28 sleeps?"

"Cycles."

"Yeah cycles."

"Certainly my boy, why?"

Lance had caught Coran's eye by then. 

"Interesting some humans can shapeshift and others can't. Would you like a different cycle lance?"

Lance nodded as Coran wondered off. 

Lance nearly whispered to Keith as Coran left. "You have a similar scent to an alien."

"Must be my dad's, I have no way to say this better, blood."

“Oh that must be it Lance spoke taking off his sunglasses.”

“Hopefully your eyes will get better soon.”

-/—-/—/Bonus-/—-/—/

Matt Holt had just arrived on the ship when he noticed that lance had been half werewolf transformed whilst looking after him. Now Matt was a little shit sometimes and whilst he knew about self control whilst sick he lacked it. So to see if the werewolf in the room would react he made a howling noise. 

Lance howled back before turning around betrayed. Shifted back, he nearly pushed Matt from the couch. 

"You dickhead!"

"I'm sorry I didn't think it would work."

"Well at least we know you're alive. But seriously next time I will claw your back up so badly it will look like the belly of a weblum."

"Jesus Lance, I know were dating but do you have to threaten people like me too." Spoke Keith who was working out how unstable his genetics were


End file.
